Loving Butter Scotch
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: Butters doesn't want to fall in love, and Kenny doubts his bad habits. Is he really ready to quit being a... Rated M


Author's Note:

Karen doesn't exist in this fanfic for a reason. Kenny would have to take care of her, and I just couldn't find a way to fit her into the plot. So, Here's your Bunny. If you have any suggestions for pairings, or plots you would like to have me do in my unique style of writing? Let me know. Inspired by, AnimeAmie.

DISCLAIMER:

The author and this website do not own any of the material. Including, characters, or registered trademarks. People and events mentioned here are solely the ideas of the author and their imagination.

This story is rated M for mature audiences. Contains strong language, and explicitly sexual content. Please exit now if you should not be reading this.

Loving Butter Scotch

Butters:

I guess it all started with a stupid darn ninja star in my eye. Well, not even that. Because even after that star was taken out of my eye, everything was still the way it had been before the star. But hey, I don't want to bore you with how it all started. So, let's just say it did start with that darn star.

We were all teenagers now. Things had changed a lot. Some for better, others for complete worse. Yet the little red neck mountain town still remained stale in some ways.

Pre-school. The fellas met. Or, I met the fellas. Don't know which in what order, but I suppose that really doesn't matter. I hope, anyway. Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny I'm A Manwhore Who Doesn't Give A Fuck If He breaks Hearts McCormick. It was all fun and games back then. But even then, all the weird trouble started. They, along with a student named Trent Boyette, managed to accidentally set a teacher on fire. They messed her up pretty bad. Trent went to Juvenile Hall, and the others got off. At some point in time, I had been dragged into it all.

Kindergarten. We all found out that Kyle was a Jew. None of us really understood what it meant, but we did get to go to our first briss. Kyle completely forgot about it, though.

First grade. I realized, along with my two classmates, Kyle and Wendy, that I had potential. I loved to learn, and my attention span wasn't short. I wasn't easily distracted. We sort of realized Cartman was headed down a long road of heck. Kenny became the icon for poor, and Stan got his very first crush on Wendy Testaburger. We were still too naive to figure out something was wrong with that town. … _Is wrong with this town.

Second grade. Jimmy finds his talent for standup comedy, and Kyle gets a little brother. I've noticed, yet never bothered to tell anyone, that I'm gradually going insane. I seem to have lots of nightmares about Kenny dying. Yet the next day, he's safe and sound at school. Or ditching.

Third Grade. It looked like third grade was the beginning of heck. Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny got into the strangest adventures. Sometimes ending up on the news, other times, dragging me into them. Either way, it was really messed up. My poor psyche couldn't quite handle any of it too well. The biggest scare was when Kenny got really sick. He had cancer, or something, and almost died. Well, I thought he did die. But I found out it was all a dream. I also had a dream that aliens came to visit us, and Kenny got killed. Again. My life was falling apart.

Fourth grade. I think it was at this point, or maybe back in third, that the guys made me put latex balls on my chin. I hated them. I had a nightmare that I was forced to be Kenny because they needed a replacement. It was heck. My mom and dad steadily got worse in their relationship, and I was constantly forced to hear them bickering over something or other. My mom previously tried to kill me. So, if any of you really care about me, you'll come rescue me. Right… fudging now.

Fifth Grade. The biggest changes happened here. It used to be, I was the backup friend. The smarts, along with Kyle Broflovski. But I was never their real friend. Until fifth grade came along. Cartman mellowed out a lot, rumor had it he finally found out his mom was a whore. He found out his dad was… well… it's too icky, and I'd rather not talk about it. Anyway, that sort of set him straight, and he started turning around drastically. He totally mellowed out, and I became the fifth member of the clique. Kenny always stared at me. I guess he felt guilty or something, because of the ninja star. He always tried to be nice to me, and it felt nice for once. No one trying to take advantage of poor, frail, innocent, sweet, Butters. He was nice. I always took the time to pack myself three lunches, and shared with him. He didn't make it awkward, he just thanked me warmly, and I felt good doing it. He was my friend, I guess. Oh, and not that it really involves me, but Stan and Wendy finally left each other. Finally. Every person on earth could validate that that relationship was going nowhere.

Sixth grade. My whole world falls prey to my own identity. It took a while, but I finally came to the conclusions that I was gay. I had to keep it in my self, because my mom and dad would no doubt either ground me, or try to kill me. Or both. I'd be grounded, drowned, and killed. I fudging hated my life. Because I couldn't do anything to improve my situation. And I saw Mysterion in such a terrible way. I got involved with them in staging a second intervention for Towelie. Freaking towel, always messing stuff up for me. Then, Stan and Wendy got back together.

Seventh grade. Cartman lost a lot of weight, and mellowed out a lot more. It was kind of strange, but it was cool. The highlight of every person's life had been when I got my second pretend girlfriend. Because that's all it was. A pretend girlfriend. I hated her. Not like that, but I just didn't feel anything. Kenny tried his first joint, and I didn't know how to feel about that. Or why I even cared and let it matter to me. Just as he said to me once, he didn't know how to feel about me getting a girlfriend.

Eighth Grade. I broke up with Sally. Was that relief in _Kenny's face? Was that relief in _my face? Kenny and I started hanging out a lot more on our own. I mean, we hung out with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, but it was different when we were alone. I helped him out with his work, as he really was bent on passing. Nothing really happened here. We left park middle school, and went off to the small high school in Middle County.

Ninth grade. All of us were really angry, because Mackey and Garrison had somehow managed to follow us through into the next school. Again. We didn't mind that Nurse Gullem did, but those guys? What? Kyle came out of the closet, at least, to us, anyway. Kenny provided a lot of support for him, and I wondered if I should tell just Kenny on my own. It would be a lot better than telling those guys. I mean, I guess I developed my deeper trust in that boy, more so than all the others. Stan and Wendy were still a couple, and Cartman's grades were actually doing better than before.

Tenth grade. Is where we all find ourselves now. Sophomores in high school. All of us got Garrison, again. Mackey was now principal. Kenny now had a part time job. I was proud of him. Anyway, I did something that I really shouldn't have done. I called for help, and the help came.

"Mysterion!" I sobbed as I lay on my bed listening to my mom and dad arguing down stairs. There was a crash, and glass shattered. "Myst-Mysterion!" I sobbed.

There was a rustling sound and a figure was hanging on to my window sill. He laughed his low laugh, and climbed in. "Where's Chaos?" he asked laughing. "All I see is Butters."

His face went really white as he saw me, and he listened to the mess down stairs. He came over to me, and lay on the bed beside me. He pulled me into his arms, and cupped his hands over my ears, shutting the noise out even more than I could, by putting a pillow over my face. I don't know how long it went on, but soon, I fell asleep in Kenny's arms. Well, Mysterion, I guess.

"You okay, Butter Cup?" said the hero as I awoke. "It's over."

I'm not sure when, but Kenny had given me that name, and it stuck. Well, only when he said it. It didn't sound, "Gay" and I didn't like it used by anyone else. They all seemed to get the hint, and didn't make fun, or comment on it.

"Sorry." I said softly.

"Why?" he asked ruffling my hair.

"I c-called you when I d-didn't n-need to." I muttered.

"I was only too glad." he said laughing. "I know where you are, and I'm there too. It's a lot better when you're with someone else. Kinda relieves the need to cry. … Sometimes." he said slowly. "Anyway, you need anything else?" he asked.

"No." I muttered.

"I better get going, then. Your parents might just walk in, and ground you."

"Can't believe I still get g-grounded." I said as he stood. "That's a bunch of crud."

Kenny:

I left the boy's room, and ran as fast as my light build would let me go. I loved him so much. I would do anything for him. I couldn't ever stop apologizing for the ninja star in his eye. Because I felt genuinely bad for what I had done. My poor Butters. And now, I knew that he was in the very same place that I was in. A place where you were not wanted, and you just couldn't fit in. A place with slamming doors, punching wars, and screaming almost twenty-four seven. Yet, he had it a little worse than me. Butters was strong, but also a lot weaker. He was more sensitive, and breakable than me.

I walked to my window, and pulled the crow bar from its hiding spot. I pushed my window up and climbed in. I heard the unmistakable sound of the blaring TV. I walked back and closed my window. I went out into the living room, and found my mom and dad lying, one on the only worn couch we had, the other on the stained mattress we had in the middle of the room. Both of them seemed to be either passed out drunk, or just sleeping. Although the blare of the TV was incredible, they still slept. So, I knew better. I quickly turned it down, and made sure there was no cigarettes in their hands. Dammit, there just had to be one in my dad's.

Kevin had moved out of the house a year ago. He had actually gone on to college. It was a surprise, because I thought Kevin was a little worse off than me. But then again, he wasn't the punching bag. He wasn't Mysterion. He wasn't the immortal. Anyway, the bed was cold, and the room was cold. This town was cold, come to think of it. It was fucking cold. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I'd be going to school, but at least it was better than being here.

"Kenny, you look like hell!" Kyle gasped as I walked up to him and Stan at the meeting point. They were both sitting, Cartman in the driver's seat, Kyle in the front, and Stan in the back. I opened the door, and slid in.

"Dude!" Stan yelled as he saw me. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Didn't sleep good." I said sighing. "It was cold, man. This town is cold. My soul is cold." I said jokingly.

"Not cool, Kenny." Kyle said blinking at me.

"I insulted myself, you little prick." I said through my hood. "Anyway, hurry up. I don't wanna deal with Garrison's shit today."

"Too late for that, Kinny." Cartman muttered. "It'll probably be inevitable."

"Good word." I said without thinking.

It was out of habit. Whenever Butters and I were alone, we'd sit and talk about random shit. Sometimes, I'd use a word or two that I knew Butters wouldn't be expecting, and he'd say, "Good word!" with that all too cute smile that he always had. Even though, it was the smile he gave all his friends and acquaintances, I always convinced myself that smile was just for me. Living my damned cursed life was worth it when Leopold Butters Stotch smiled at me. I grinned inwardly to myself.

"I'm talking to you!" It was Butters. He pushed a hand on my shoulder trying to get me to move. "Kenny, move!" he said as I stood a little and scooted over to Stan.

"Good lord, this bastard's more out of it than usual." Cartman said from the front. "You look cheerful, doof." he said to Butters.

"Thank you, Eric!" he said smiling at him. "You okay, K-Kenny?" he asked.

His stutter. That all too familiar stutter. There were times, like when we were by ourselves, when he lost it. And he became a tougher, more confident Butters. But sometimes, even now, around us, the stutter would come back. It was his tell. He felt strange, even now, around us. Serves us right, though, we fucked up pretty bad. Poor kid.

"Tired, Butters." I said softly. "Sorry. Fifteen second delay."

The greatest gift from the higher power out there in control of my life, was that I had all my classes with… yes. You guessed it. Butters. But only on A days. On B days, I had most of my classes with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. Thankfully, not all of them together. It was becoming very hard to deal with people. My passive manner was slowly falling inward, and I felt the need to withdraw more. I felt that sort of feeling you get when you're just too crowded by people. I didn't know why, these were my friends. I've been with them since practically diapers. I didn't even remember getting out of Cartman's car. I just found myself sitting in the back of my Psychology class with Butters. We took the last two seats in the very corner. I had the wall seat.

"You okay, Kenny?" he whispered as the students talked all around us.

"I'm tired, Butter Scotch." I said simply. A slight adorable blush crept up my little blonde's face. Wait, my little blonde? Whoa, Kenny! Easy there, boy. You're a whore. You can't go feeling all intimate with people. May just make you fall in love. Heaven forbid you fall in love.

"Kenny, hello?" It was the psychology teacher. "Flip the lights behind you, if you please." she said gently. "We're watching Sybil."

"Oh, boy!" Butters said gasping. "My parents are gonna ground me, ma'am." he said simply. "I mean, they don't like me watching this kind of thing. And personally, I can't handle it." he whispered to me.

"I'll talk to them if they give you grief, Butters." she said simply. "Please, pay attention, you lousy fuck-ups." she said sighing.

Fuck-ups? What? Why? Why the hell would a teacher call her students that? I stood up, and pulled my hood off. The teacher looked kind of shocked.

"Sit down, Kenny." she said bitterly.

"No." I said simply. The class turned in its entirety, and stared at me. Butters was tugging at my arm pulling me down. But I kept upright.

"Kenny McCormick, sit your filthy ass down." she said simply.

"You don't call me a fuck-up." I said bitterly. "I'll make you suck my fucking balls before I kill you and eat your fucking brains." I said as the students all recoiled.

"He's just really tired!" Butters said managing to pull me down. Whoa, the kid was strong. "Sorry, Ms. Lemon. K-keep go-going." he stuttered as he struggled to control my fists. "Please, Kenny, I don't want you sent to the office!" he begged with tears in his eyes. "This movie scares me, and I need you!"

I stopped. He needed me? What? Surely, it was just for support. But all the same, I let my limbs relax, and I sat back. I'd die for him. I seriously would. Mortal or not.

"One more scene like that, young man, and I'll make sure you go the same way your brother did." said the lady who was now at my side. "I'll make sure you get expelled."

"He-he's sorry!" Butters said meekly. "W-w-won't happen again!" he said pulling my hood up over my face and hiding me back in my safety net.

We ended up watching until the last minute when the bell was about to ring. Some of the scenes really freaked Butters out, and I felt a twang of pain each time I saw the little blonde recoil or jump, or show anguish or fright in any way. At one point, we see Sybil freaking out because of her personalities, and Butters couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped one arm around his waist, and took his left hand in mine. He was shaking, and his hand was ice cold. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was almost over. We had ten minutes to go. Soon. The bell would ring. Soon.

We headed from Psychology, to History. Oh… my… God… someone kill me. This was the slowest day in my life. The shift at the 711 was better than this crap. Oh, man! I ended up falling asleep in history, and Butters saw fit to just let me doze on his shoulder. Mrs. Horton didn't really mind, as long as you looked like you were paying attention. And I didn't look like much, with the hood over my face, and my book out in front of me like the rest of them. Once in a while, I felt Butters move, and I heard a rustle as the page of my book flipped. Thank you, Butter Ball, for not giving me away.

"It was heck." Butters was saying as I became aware of myself.

"What a fucking bitch." Cartman was saying from my other side. Both boys had their hands on my shoulders, and were leading me off to the cafeteria.

"Yeah. And then, w-we saw Sybil." he said shivering. "It w-was s-so messed up."

"Butters, has anyone told you that you need to expand your horizons?" Cartman asked. Oh, man! What were you doing?

"Wh-what do you mean, Eric?" he asked as we walked up to Kyle in line.

"You need to cuss more!" Cartman said egging the other boy on. "You need to say, shit, instead of crud, or spit. You need to say fuck, and tell Garrison to go suck your dick when he pisses you off. Say there's gonna be hell to pay."

"Leave him alone!" Kyle said turning full around. "It's bad enough we all cuss, don't try to make poor Butters into a filthy smut talker."

"Aw, ca'mon, Cal." he said simply. "He's just as sheltered as you."

Kyle, Cartman, Butters, and anyone else who was at our table, made me the garbage disposal of the team. If there was something they didn't like, they'd pass it down to me. I thanked them all profusely, but they all just said fuck it. Even Butters once.

"Kenny, you're my best friend!" he yelled one day. "You don't need to be thanking me for the fucking shit that I'm doing. I don't give a damn! It's all in good fun, for me." he said smiling brightly. "Oh, jeez. Don't t-tell m-my parents." he muttered as he blushed. "I'm go-gonna have to wash m-my mouth out with soap."

So, I ate as much as they'd give me, and stole a few fries off Cartman's plate. He didn't seem to mind. Kyle seemed to be putting my theory to the test.

"Hands off my fries, you stealing Jew!" Cartman said playfully pushing Kyle.

"Fine. And you can find yourself another math tutor." Kyle said smirking playfully back at him.

I found myself eating to my heart's content, until I felt fine. I got up, excused myself, and left. I walked over to the back of the school, and lit up. I felt so fucking bad. Fuck-up? I was a fuck-up? Why? Why did mom, dad, and everyone else who thought that it didn't hurt like hell have to call me that? Fuck-up! Really? Me? Kenny Mc-Fucking-Cormick? That's not possible. Because if I was a fuck-up, I wouldn't be here. I'd be at home drinking myself to a slow death. I would be cheating off my friends' work. I'd be mooching off my friends without paying them back in some way. Fuck people these days.

"K-Kenny?" Butters said as he came walking over to me. "H-h-hey!" he said as he sat beside me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Now I am." I said without thinking.

I pulled him into a tight hug, and he hugged back. He smiled.

"The b-bell's about to ring." he said smiling. "We go-gotta g-go." he stammered.

"I know, Leopold." I said softly as my eyes closed. "I'm just not sure anymore."

I felt him twitch in my arms. "Aw, ca'mon, Kenny." he said sweetly. "It's go-gonna be fine."

"Yeah. I suppose it is, huh?" I asked smiling. "Okay." I said standing up with the boy still in my grip. "Let's go."

Butters:

Leopold? He'd called me by my first name? He knew my first name? This was messed up! He was getting too carried away with me! He was almost egging me on. And I was gay! I was gay! I was falling for my best friend! Why? Why was I feeling this way? We both walked into the school again, after I made sure he had properly gotten rid of his joint. I could still smell the weed on him, and he kept on giving me a peaceful dreamy look. One of those looks that said he was stoned out of his mind. But that had only been one freaking joint, for goodness sake! Oh, hamburgers. I hoped he could still concentrate. We entered Math class, and I gasped. It was Mr. Mackey.

"You guys are taking a test, mmmkay?" he drawled. "I'm not teaching, because I'm only here to cover for your teacher. Mmmkay? She said to just get a test after the bell rings, and… uh…" he read off a sticky note. "Take… test… quietly. Mmmkay. Well then."

"Kenny, uh, are you sure you won't take your hood off?" he asked simply.

"No." Kenny said firmly.

After Cartman had mellowed out a lot, and I hung out with them officially, I sort of learned to speak Kenny. I figured out how to decipher his muffled code, and I got with the times, and understood all he said. Only me, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan did. No one else did, or seemed to care. I was proud that I was now one of those chosen few. I put my friend into his seat, since he seemed to be out of it again, and we both started taking our tests. I hoped he remembered everything I told him. Everything I'd showed him. For some reason, he was bent on passing his classes all of a sudden.

"See you all soon, mmmkay?" Mackey said as we all filed out of his class an hour and twenty minutes later.

"Last class of the day." Kenny said as if egging himself on. "I can do it."

"It's only art, Ken." I said smiling as we walked.

"Yeah." he said as his shoulders lifted a little. "But it's still lame, Butter Cup."

He found a way to catch me off guard every time! And I could feel it showing on my face. Whether it was Leopold, Butter Scotch, Butter Ball, or Butter Cup, he always found a way to make me feel strange. Heck! He even made Butters sound nice!

"Sit." I said as I pushed him into his seat. "Man, you are so out of it today."

"Yeah, I guess." Kenny said sighing. "It could be worse. I always have to remember that whenever I'm in a tough spot." he said smiling. "It could always be worse."

Ms. Mooney came walking in. She seemed to look out of it herself today, and her face was sad. She smiled when she saw us.

"Butters! Kenny!" she said ruffling my hair, and patting his hooded head. "How are you two?" she asked.

"Good." I said simply. "Tired." I translated for Kenny.

"Kenny, you sure you won't take that off, hon'?" she asked. "No teacher knows what you look like." she said smiling.

"No." Kenny said shaking his head.

Soon, the bell rang. There were times when I left my car on campus and got a ride with Cartman. Now, I knew Kenny didn't want, or need to deal with that, so I pulled my keys out of my pocket, and we both walked off. Kyle caught my eye as we walked past.

"You guys coming?" he asked.

"No." I said simply. "I'm not. I have to actually drive today." I said smiling.

"I'm going to head to work." Kenny said looking over at him. "I'll get Butter Scotch here to give me a ride."

"See you boys later." Cartman said generously as we both walked past.

We headed out, and soon, we were in the comfort of my car. Soon, we were headed off to the convenient store. Soon, the silence became something sad, and wan.

"Ken?" I asked softly. "Are you okay?" I asked as the icy blast of silence shattered my insides.

That's when I looked back over to him, and saw tears sliding down his face. And into the inside of his hood. "I'm not a fuck-up, Leopold." he said through a soft breath. "I'm not a fuck-up."

I pulled over behind a shrub that just so happened to appear in my line of view, and I turned the engine off. Kenny was sitting beside me, holding his head. I could tell he felt pain. Real pain.

I reached out and pulled him to me. Holding on to him. I wished my car was not a stick shift. The gears ground painfully into my thigh, and I knew they were digging into Kenny, too. But we didn't move as I held him tightly to me.

"I'm sorry, Kenny." I said smiling. "I'm really sorry. She was out of line. Don't worry, Kenny. You're not a fuck-up." I said softly. "People are bitter. And she's a bitter old b-bitch, that's what she is." I said sighing.

Laughter rang out in muffled cries as Kenny laughed. "You don't know how funny it is when you accidentally slip up and cuss, Butter Ball." he said laughing. "It's so fucking hilarious! Especially when you do it when it doesn't belong."

"I d-don't get it." I stammered. "How's that funny?"

"Oh, it just is." he said as I let go of him.

"Are you ready to go to work, Ken? Or, d-do you wanna not go?" I asked.

"I've got a job, Butter Scotch." he said seriously. "I need to keep it. I best just go."

The days wore on slowly. I don't know why, but I started paying more attention to Kenny, and everything that involved him. I started doing my homework faster, and hanging out with him at his convenient store more. It was fun talking to him, and he was a nice guy. Now, this was a different Kenny. Because when he was with Stan, Kyle and Cartman, he had a sailor's mouth. If curse words were bacteria, his mouth would be the dirtiest place in the world. He talked with them about his sexual adventures, or about things he'd like to do. He talked filthy around them. But with me, his mouth was clean, aside from the occasional swear word, which was only when absolutely necessary. I noticed. He was cheerful in both instances, but he was different around me, than Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. Sometimes, Kenny would be talking to Stan about something or other, and Cartman would remind him that I was there. Not in a rude way.

"Kinny! Gross! Remember that Butters is here!" he would yell as Stan and Kenny shot sexual content back and forth. "You just wanna hear about it cuz yuh can't get none from Windy!" he added looking at Stan.

No. It was different around me and Kenny when we hung out on our own. He was sweet, and nice, and he dropped his guard. He spilled things out to me that not even Stan knew. Not even Eric, or Kyle. It was almost like he really gave a darn about me.

I guess this is why, I sort of became uncomfortable when he talked to Stan and the rest about his recent events. He was getting it on with Bebe, and all the other girls. I heard even some guys. I heard he gave Tweek a blow job and got two fifty out of the deal. Was Kenny trying to get inside my pants for a few bucks? Was this a bet? Or was it really friendship he was extending to me?

It was three weeks before Halloween, and it was cold as heck. Or, rather, colder than heck, because it's a hot place. I drove to school alone that morning, and went to Stan's locker. I didn't see Kyle or Kenny. So, we all waited until the five minute bell rang. Nothing. There was no way to get ahold of him. At all. I made my way to class, and that's when I remembered. I had no classes today with him. All my AP was today, and he had none of that. Oh, man! I wouldn't be able to see if he showed up. Around lunch time, I realized he hadn't shown up. Kenny was missing. I hoped he was ditching, and I'd lecture him about it at the convenient store today. But when I went to see, he had called in sick, and said he couldn't come in. So, Token was covering for him. Oh, darn! I had to see what was going on.

I drove all the way to Kenny's place, and I saw lights on in his house. I hesitated, and decided it was probably not a good idea to go in through his front door. So, I walked around the house, to his window. I tapped on it, and I didn't see movement. I gasped. "Kenny?" I whispered softly. "Kenny? Are you in there?" There was no way he could hear me! I needed to yell louder.

Then, the window opened. I gasped as I spotted a very green looking Kenny. He was shivering, and looked like he had a fever. Oh… my… god! Kenny!

"Butter Cup!" he whispered as he swayed dizzily on the carpet.

With surprising strength, I climbed into the room, and closed the window. I led my friend to the bed, and he collapsed back on to it. I stared at my Kenny in disbelief. He was really ill!

"What's the matter?" I gasped. "K-Kenny?" I asked. "Kenny? Are you okay?"

"I'm so cold." he whispered. "And the worst part is, I don't know what's wrong with me." he whispered. "I need water. Clean, drinkable water."

I still had the food I didn't dare eat packed in my backpack. The lunch I'd brought for him. I quickly opened the bag, and pulled out a water bottle. It was still cold. I opened the lid, and I lifted his head with one hand. I quickly put the bottle to his lips, and he drank. He got halfway through, before he gently nudged it away, and I capped it. Oh, man, he was doing bad.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked softly.

"No." he whispered as he shivered and laid back down.

"Kenny?" I asked sadly. "Are you okay? How did this happen?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, Leopold." he whispered. "Please. Don't leave me here. I'm going to die!" he gasped.

Die? Was it me? This had to be a dream. Die? He couldn't die! He was not going to die. He just… couldn't die.

"K-Kenny?" I whispered softly. "You're not going to die." I said trying to convince myself as well.

"I don't feel right, Leopold." he whispered. "I'm going to die." he gasped. "And you won't remember a thing. Trust me. You can be content, because I'll be back soon."

What the heck was going on here? What? Kenny?

"What can I do?" I asked readily. "Tell me what to do!"

"Lay with me." he whispered through a wheeze. "I need to be warm. It's so cold." he said softly. "Please, Butter Cup." he mumbled. "Please."

I wrapped him up in the blankets, and held him to me as I lay with him. Screw homework, Kenny needed me! Oh, shoot! I was gonna get it now.

"Don't touch me!" I heard the yelling as there was pounding all around the house.

Kenny shook in my arms, and started gently weeping. He moaned as the yelling got louder, and there were thuds and yells in the living room. I did what he had for me a while ago, and cupped my hands over his ears. He pressed himself deeper into me as I held him. He really had a fever! My hands remained pressing the silence into his ears as I listened to his parents yelling. I had to admit, I'd rather be doing Kenny patrol than listening to my mom and dad. It somehow filled me with terror to listen to my own parents, than to be here listening to his yell the crud out of each other. When it was over, and I heard nothing but the television, and the occasional bit of tense conversation, I took my hands away from the boy's ears. I looked down at him.

"It's over, Ken." I whispered softly. "It's over. Kenny?" I whispered. "Kenny?"

I gently lifted his face away from my chest, and saw his eyes were closed. I touched his forehead, and felt the fever ebbing away. He felt normal.

"Hey, Kenny?" I whispered smiling. "You look a little-"

My hand found his neck, and I tried to find a pulse. There was none. I almost screamed as my lungs collapsed in on themselves. Kenny? Kenny? I couldn't feel or see his chest rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing. I couldn't feel his heart. I couldn't. Kenny? Kenny?

I began to cry without really resisting it.

"Oh, Kenny!" I sobbed as I released the corpse from my grip. "Kenny! No! No! I love you, Kenny!" I cried. "I love you! Please, Kenny! No! Not again! I have to wake up!"

That was it. This was a nightmare. I got up, and packed my stuff up swiftly. When I looked back, Kenny was no longer there. This was way too creepy. I grabbed my bag, and ran. I ran through the hall, and into the living room. The parents didn't even notice me at all, as I ran through, and burst out into the streets. I ran to my car, and drove all the way home. I pulled up in front of my house, and I quickly climbed out of my car. I slammed the door, and I ran to my house. I opened the door, and ran inside. The tears leaked out of my eyes, and I began to sob as I ran through the living room. I could hear my mom and dad calling to me, and trying to yell for me to come back, but I ran upstairs. I had to go to bed. I had to. I just had to. I did my homework as fast and as correctly as I could before I hastily put on my pajamas, and I went to sleep.

Kenny:

The next day, I awoke in my bed, freezing. As usual. Damn cold. South Park was useless for heat. And so was my house. I glanced at the clock and moaned. I had fifteen minutes until the bus came. I could call and ask Cartman or Butters for a ride. Heaven knows I'd get a little bit more sleep. But no. I quickly got up, and changed into a pair of faded blue jeans, and a white wife-beater. I put on my jacket, and pulled my hood over my head. I walked into the bathroom, and sighed. I took care of my duties, and brushed my teeth. Kyle had given me a kit with travel sized items, like a razor blade, toothpaste, a tooth brush, and a lot of other stuff that I could surely use. I quickly got ready, not even bothering to comb my hair. Damn, we needed hot water.

It was an A day today. Which meant Butters. I sighed. I hoped he would be there. I know yesterday must have been hell for him. It sure was for me. Hopefully, he was just like everyone else, and didn't remember. Who was I kidding. I should've seen this coming. Leopold Stotch was a very special guy. He was making me doubt in my perverted ways. Making me fall for him. Making me want to give up and focus solely on him. Because I had to admit, I was a pervert. I whored myself to every girl in town, and guys too. Hell I did anything that moved. But it was without feeling. It was without really taking the time to care. I just loved the release. The feel. I never took the time for intimacy. I always took the time to be the dominant one. Because I was the one making the money, and I was the one in control. Yet, everything was different with him. I needed him. I gasped. Needed? Whoa. So, whatever higher power controls my life, must've wanted our lives to be this tightly wound together. Because Butters did remember. I saw it the moment I sat down beside him in first period. He looked like he wanted to shrink away from me.

"Butters?" I gasped. "Oh, God, Butters! What happened?"

Butters was wearing a wrinkled red T. His hair was messy, and his eyes were puffy, and red. He looked so messed up! There was blood on the jacket he wore, and a cut on his lower lip. I gasped. Butters smiled weakly at me.

"I had a rough night." he said softly. "It's okay, Ken. It's nothing a little school can't fix."

"But Butters, you look-" Destroyed. He looked dead on his feet, he looked like he had lost it all, and still didn't quite realize he was nothing. What the hell?

"Kenny, we're so-supposed to get our b-books out." he stammered. "Kenny!"

"Sure." I said getting my book out.

I had to find a way to talk with him on our own. I had to! I needed to see what was wrong. He looked so bad, even teachers were giving him concerned looks as we walked by after first period. I needed to talk with him. Of course, it wasn't easy, and I found myself having to wait until lunch. We ate silently, aware that there were people laughing and talking all around us. But who cared! I needed to talk with my Butter Cup. Wait, what? Butters? Mine? No! Wait! I didn't mean that! Fuck you, brain! Oh, fuck you even more, Heart of mine.

"Butters, let's go to your car." I said softly. "I need to ask you about something about our Psych class. Come on."

"S-sure." he stammered. "Let's go."

Butters:

I needed to leave the school. I needed to be alone for a while. Away from the crowds, the questions. Away from everything. So, Kenny and I walked swiftly and quickly to my car. We both walked to the back seat, and I tried to unlock the doors. I couldn't. I dropped the keys four times, before Kenny did it for me. We both climbed in. When the doors closed, I regretted it instantly.

"Butters?" he said softly pulling his hood off. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. "You look absolutely horrific. You look like you got into an accident, or didn't even bother to get ready when you woke up!" he gasped. "And what happened to your bottom lip?" he asked.

I guess I've been biting it. Oh, didn't realize. "Nothing." I lied. "Don't worry, Ken. It's fine."

"N-no!" Kenny was the one stammering now. "You fucking liar! It's not fine, Butters!" he shouted. "What the hell is wrong? Tell me! Who did something to you?" he asked. "Butters, please!" he yelled. "What's the matter?"

"I had a terrifying night mare, Kenny." I said simply. "Okay? You can laugh."

"About?" he asked. "Because whatever nightmare you had, whatever you saw really freaked you out, baby!" he yelled.

Kenny:

Baby? Baby? I'd just said that? Really? Baby? Oh, Kenny, why do you have to be blunt with people! Baby? Of all the gayest things in the world to do, with Leopold Butters Stotch! Baby?

Butters:

He had just called me baby. A term of endearment. What? Did this mean he cared about me? How? Like a brother, or like more? Who am I kidding! I was setting myself up to fail! Kenneth McCormick was a whore. He didn't care about anyone or anything but himself. He was perverted! He was the horniest teen in school! What? Baby?

"Answer me!" he pleaded pulling me out of my thoughts. "What happened to you?" he questioned.

"I had a nightmare, Kenny. I t-told you already." I said trying not to stammer. "Just a bad dream."

"About?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said simply. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Butters-"

"Kenny, please." I moaned.

"But I wanna try and help! Please, Butters! It's really hurting me to see you this way!"

Kenny:

Hurting me to see him this way? What? These are so not Kennyish things to say! What? Where's the, let's fuck for two-hundred dollars? Where's the, I'll blow you and we can forget about all this! What? Hurting me? Well, it was true. I couldn't really take the pain of feeling like this. Butters was in trouble. Genuine danger. … I think.

Butters:

He gave me one of the most pleading looks I've ever seen on his face. Oh, man, I had gotten myself into deep spit.

"Please, Butter Cup!" he whispered. "What happened?"

Then, before I knew it, I told him everything. The way things had gone, and the way he'd died in my arms. He looked passive, and I knew he wouldn't laugh. But even then, I felt embarrassed.

"That's not the weird thing." I muttered. "I have these dreams all the time. Once, I even dreamed you got cancer. And when I woke, You were back. But this dream seemed real, because six months went by in the dream, and you were still gone."

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "You look… I mean… it looks like it really freaked you out, Butters." he whispered. "I'm so fucking sorry." he muttered. "Maybe, it'll stop. Maybe, it won't happen again. I mean, I'm a very safe guy, and in reality, I can't die yet. I've got so much to do still. Think of all the girls I still have to lay." he said licking his lips. His face went white. "Sorry, Butters. I forgot who I was talking to." he muttered embarrassed. "Wanna go back to class?"

I would've settled for a quick hug. Or some reassurance that he was okay. That I was sane. But he just got out of the car, and waited for me to do the same. I left, without a word, and choice. I hated his guts at this moment. He didn't even try to comfort me! Well, he can just go to heck! Screw you, Kenny!

Kenny:

"Really?" he asked softly as I sat across from him in his room. "Really, Kenny? I mean, that's a serious claim. Especially against the person to whom you're making it." he said softly.

"I know this, Kyle." I said through my hood. "I know this. That's why I came to you, alone. Because for some reason, you're the only guy I can trust not to laugh, or say some stupid shit." I said a little quick. "I don't know what to do." I added slowly. "So, are you gonna help me, or what?"

"I… Kenny, I don't know. It's hard for me to try anything, because you always do these kinds of things. Either for a bet, or an experiment, and I can't let you hurt Butters like that. I just… he's too fragile for that." Kyle said sighing. "He's a very sensitive person, Kenny! And you leading him on-"

"I haven't!" I moaned. "I'm not trying to lead him on! I think I really do love him. I can't fuck a girl, Kyle! I can't even blow guys anymore! I can't! All I think about, all I see, is that sweet little blonde!" I moaned. "And I don't feel to the point of arousal, I just feel so… different." I gasped. "Please, Kyle, you're a real expert on feelings and junk. I can't quite do it, because I'm a fucking uncaring selfish prick." I moaned.

It was the day before Halloween. Tomorrow was Friday, and it was gonna be a B day. I also happened to have the night off, from the store.

"Oh, Ken. I just don't wanna see him get crushed." Kyle moaned. "Why don't you, if you really feel this way, give it up?" he asked. "Do you find that you get angry when I ask you to give it up?"

"No." I said softly. "I would do whatever I could, to prove to Butters that I am as serious as all hell." I said sighing. "Seriously."

"Okay." he said at last looking convinced. "Do something with him tomorrow, than. It's Halloween. You can go as Mysterion, and he can go as Chaos. Or, how about this. Forget Halloween completely. Just take plain old Butters out somewhere, and do something with him. It doesn't have to be sexual, either. Just be with him. Get him to loosen up a little and open himself up to you. maybe you can find out if he feels the same way."

"Okay." I agreed. "Oh, and Kyle, I'm giving it up. For good." I added. "You'll see, Kyle."

"Oh, boy." I heard him sigh as I left. "See yuh later."

"Bye."

I arrived at Butter's place not too long after I left Kyle's. I knocked on the door, and a very shaky trembly Butters opened it. I heard his parents yelling at each other in the back ground. I saw the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. I pulled him out with me, and slammed the door shut. I led him to his car, and we both leaned up against the hood. I was holding him, and rocking him back and forth as he shook in my grip. I didn't need to cover his ears, because the yelling had been drowned out by the sound of the cars and other noises outside. He smiled weakly at me.

"K-Kenny?" he stammered. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?" he asked.

"I came to ask you." I said softly. "If you'd like to come over to my place tomorrow. It's Halloween, it's Friday. Tell your folks you're staying at Kyle's." I said simply. "Please, Butter Ball. Don't refuse me."

We both looked into each other's eyes, and Butters looked at me as if melting under my gaze. He smiled. "Okay." he said in his cheerful glee. "I'll go."

So, the next day, I concentrated for all I was worth. I did everything, and I ignored all the flirting girls, and all the winking guys. I didn't care. And suddenly, boobs were not all that appealing to me anymore. Kyle, you better keep your mouth shut. I'm counting on you.

Butters:

It was one of the strangest days ever. Kenny actually stayed awake, and concentrated during the whole class schedule. He did all his work very well. I couldn't help noticing also, that he ignored all the girls who tried to invite him to parties. He ignored a wink from Craig when Craig tried to tell him something. What was going on here?

Courtesy of me, because I was the special person. I was the one who loved doting on him, and buying all kinds of things for him. Nourishing him as well as I could on a two-hundred dollar budget. We had fun. We ate food, and Kenny chose this time, to get stoned. I found to my surprise, that this really wasn't awkward. I felt comfortable with him. I felt fine. Maybe it was the weed fumes, though.

"Wanna beer?" he asked.

"Uh, no." I said smiling. "I'm already buzzed on the smoke." I said smiling at him.

"Are you sure, Butter Scotch?" he asked teasing. "Come on, let's have a toast." he said smiling.

He opened two beers, and handed one to me. Oh, Jesus, Marry sweet mother of Joseph. I was gonna get grounded.

"To you, Leopold." he said in such a quiet tone, that I nearly didn't hear him. "You should never try to be anything else other than what you are." he said softly. "Cynical is not you."

"Good word, Ken." I said simply as I clinked bottles with him. "Thanks?"

We both took a swig. Kenny and I ended up playing the alphabet game. And I had no clue that Kenny was as smart as he was. Because I ended up drunk as heck a couple hours later, and I'd only drank three beers. Kenny was still not even half way through his second one, and still sober. Well, kind of. He was kind of getting stoned as well. After the game, I laid off the drinking, and let him catch me. Soon, we both had finished three beers. Talking about random stupid stuff that really was nice to talk about with him. Then, the subject changed. I think I was so much more open with him because of the booze. Before I knew it, he had me spilling my thoughts out to him.

"So, have you ever jacked off?" he asked.

"No. Too afraid I might get grounded. I've been thinking maybe I should do my own laundry, so I can wash my own shit."

"Ooo, Butter Scotch!" he said lying down across my lap. "You sound so different when you cuss." he said winking at me.

"Can you believe I still get grounded?" I asked. "My dad's a selfish piece of shit, and mom doesn't want to admit it, but I'm the mistake of the family."

"Proposterous." He said as a smirk played across his face.

"Good word." I said laughing. "But she really did say that. "

"Yeah?" he asked reaching up and clasping one of my hands. "You're the sweetest most handsome mistake ever then." He said kissing my palm. "Mom once asked me why the hell she didn't just abort. She had Kevin when she was seventeen, and me two years later. Says Kevin and I are accidents." he said still holding my hand with his rough worn one.

"I sure as hell am glad they hooked up. Cuz they had a great son. He's sweet, and kind and smart. Looks like he does try and do something for himself." I observed smiling down at him. "It's like, you can never be yourself with my mom and dad. I mean, that's problly why I can't ever tell anyone I'm gay."

"No offense, Butter Cup, but that's already flown out the door like a bird and shitted on everyone. You kind of have that persona, and appearance." he said laughing a little.

"Come on, Kenny. Are you saying I look like a cock sucker, to you?" I asked as my attitude relaxed in his presence. His head was settled gently against my groin.

"Yeah. I mean, you look like a girl. But if you had a pair of boobs, I think you'd tip over. You wouldn't handle it properly with your body type." he said smiling. "You look really beautiful, though." he said simply. "Just like… always standing out, you know? In a crowd or some shit like that."

"Kenny?" I asked. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Hey, I'm stating the facts, Butter Ball. You take them, and analyze them, and see for yourself how you interpret them." he said smiling up at me.

"Good words, Ken." I said simply.

"I can use more." he said lowly. "Like has anyone ever once bothered to inform you, that you somehow manage to deflate my lungs whenever your presence is known to my person?" he asked.

"Kenny!" I gasped laughing a little. "Are you openly flirting with me? Because I'm really gay, you know, and I could take you up on that offer." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I know. Little Leo says so." he said grinding his head into my organ. I gasped.

"Dude, no." I said gasping. "Ken, don't, man."

"Why not, Butter Scotch?" he asked. "Are you afraid of Mysterion? Don't you feel safe with him? Because he certainly thinks he can turn Chaos into a good guy. Then, we could all fight the Coon, and be okay."

"The coon's long gone, anyway. He's over." I said trying to clear my head. Thinking, beer, and Kenny on my dick do not mix.

He suddenly got up, and closed the door. I gasped as he sat down on the low bed beside me. He smiled.

"How about it, Butter Cup?" he asked. "How would you like to show… me…" Kenny was having trouble, either forming words through his high, or choosing the right ones to say. "what you can do with that mouth of yours? You can't honestly be a virgin all the way around. You have to have kissed someone, even a girl. Or blown someone." he pressed.

"No." I said simply. "I'd get grounded, pal." I said laughing a little.

"So, how about slowly, then?" he asked leaning into me. "How about just a kiss? I'd really like one, Butter Cup."

Oh! When Kenny used that name! I was fucking putty in his hands! Damn! I could feel my length growing to its full mast. I moaned as I looked at him. He wrapped his arms ever so gently around me, and brought his lips to mine. My eyelids fluttered, and fell closed. Kenny. I was kissing Kenny. Mysterion. I was kissing Mysterion. The guy I'd so thoroughly fantasized about and not had any idea how to relieve the pressure. I let out a soft moan as I felt his tongue at my bottom lip. I gently pressed closer and let him slide in. He felt amazing. His lips were sweet, and the taste of beer still held, but it was a turn on for me. I gasped. Kenny?

Kenny:

At this point in time, all my nerves were ablaze. I knew. I loved him with all my fucking heart. I didn't care that Kenny McCormick had come undone. I didn't care if my heart had betrayed me, and now, I fell for the Stotch kid. I didn't care. I didn't care if I never got to see another pair of boobs again. If I ever fucked around with Clyde, or Craig. Or if I ever fucked around with Bebe, or Millie again. I didn't. Plain and simple. I wanted this boy. Leopold. I wanted him. And no other person had ever given me such a feeling as I had now. Wishing that this kiss would go on forever. As long as it could.

"May I take care of you?" I asked softly trying not to ruin my moment. Or his.

"B-but what if I g-get grounded?" he stuttered as he slipped back into his shyness.

"I won't tell." I pleaded. "I just want to make you feel really good, Butters." I whispered. "Please?"

He helped me shift him, so that I could undo his belt, and his pants. Soon, his pants and his briefs were down all the way, and tossed on to my grimy floor. Oh well, Butters, it wasn't that dirty. And you do have a laundry machine.

The boy had a glorious six inches in the meat department. He wasn't hung, and compared to his joy stick, his sac looked way too tiny for him. I gasped.

"Kenny?" he whispered as I looked at him. "Kenny,"

I closed my hand around it, and pumped it gently at first. I brought our lips crashing back together, and he let out a low moan. I felt him throbbing. I felt his pulse through my hand as I jacked him off gently at first. Then, he started kissing me deeper, and I got the hint to speed up. Oh, Butters. You feel so fucking good, babe. I don't care anymore. I'd give up breathing for you. If you asked me to, I'd stop smoking, drinking, anything for you! All for you! I am so madly in love with you, Leopold! He felt so good. The closeness that I never dared to feel. I was so fucking glad I waited.

"K-K-K-K-Kennyyyyy!"

At the last minute, I plunged off his lips, and down on to his hardness. I took him all the way into my mouth, and he let out a yell as he orgasmed into me. Oh, he tasted so sweet. So wonderful. He tasted so marvelous. I had to make him mine for the rest of my cursed damned life. Because Leopold Stotch was worth it. Because my Butter Cup was worth it. Because to see that smile, to hear that voice, to feel this beautiful body that belonged to him, was to be truly in love. To be truly bonded. I needed him. My very sanity depended on his existence. I didn't care.

"Kenny?" he whispered when I pulled away from him.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. "Did you like it? Did I hurt you?"

"No." he whispered. "But now, I'm hella fuckin' exhausted." he said smiling at me. "Sorry, Kenny."

"It's fine, Butter Scotch." I said smiling. "Let's go to sleep."

Butters:

I felt him clean me up with one of his shirts, and he slid me back into my briefs. He gently took off his jeans, and threw his jacket over a pile of clothing on a plastic bag. He really did have it bad. He fixed the bed for us both, and he climbed in beside me. We argued over what side to sleep on, and he won.

"I'm not letting you fall off, and end up on the floor, Butter Cup." he said smiling. "Your little body would break into millions of unsavable pieces, and Kenny McCormick would do everything with in his power to kill himself, and never see the light of day again." he said giving me another loving kiss. "Go to sleep, babe."

Babe? If I'd been sober, or a little less tired, I would've noticed. Maybe I would've felt even that littlest bit charmed. But I was falling asleep, and I didn't care.

When I woke up next, I felt peaceful. Who am I kidding. I was on cloud seventeen hundred. Screw cloud nine. I didn't even care that I was dehydrated, and had the worst case of cotton mouth, and the fullest bladder ever. I tried to move, but Kenny had pinned me forcefully to the bed. He was lying half on me, half on the side he was supposed to be on. So, I'd either have to wake him up, or wait until he woke up. I tried to pull out from under him, but he pulled me forcefully and roughly back to him. He has abandonment issues! We had to work with those. I sighed.

"Kenny!" I said gently. "Kenny, I really go-gotta go!" I squealed. "Kenny! I'm gonna pee here!"

"Faster." he breathed. "Harder. Oh, Butter Scotch!" he moaned.

"Kenny? Kenny, man, my bladder's really full!" I gasped. "Wake up!" I said shaking him.

He opened his eyes slightly. "Get off me! I gotta go!"

"Couple more hours, love." he said softly. "I'm really tired."

"I'll pee right here." I threatened. "Let go of me."

"Don't fall on loose objects, kid." he said as he slid over to his side and I climbed gently over him. "See you soon."

"Bye, Kenny." I said softly.

"Bye, baby." he said stroking my back as I clambered past.

I slipped into my jeans and I slid into Kenny's shoes. I clumped noisily off to the bathroom, and took care of business. I didn't want to risk going into the living room, and running into his parents, so I quickly took a drink from the cold water in the sink faucet after washing my hands. It felt so much better. I walked back to his room, and I looked at my phone. It was eight in the morning. I was already surely grounded for life, and so, I decided, what the heck. I could sink back into the love that was Kenny for just a couple more hours. So, I climbed back into my friend's bed, and I felt the thin arms slip around me possessively. His eyes hadn't opened, but he held me close, and soon, rolled me over and pinned me back on to the bed. He let out a moan, and snuggled into me. Darn, I had to put a stop to this before I got in too deep.

When I opened my eyes next, I looked at my phone, and saw it was twelve in the afternoon. Oh, jeez. I was gonna get it. Oh well. My mom and dad could just go to heck.

"Butter Cup?" he whispered softly. "How do you feel?"

"Good." I said truthfully as I lay there.

Tell him what you feel, Butters. Don't be a weakling! Don't let him hurt you.

"Something's wrong." he said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Kenny:

My Leopold stared at me with a pained look in his eyes. He looked like he needed to tell me something. He started trembling as he opened his mouth.

"What?" I asked gently. "You know you can tell me anything."

"We can't do this." he whispered softly. "This has to stop, Kenny."

My heart skipped a few beats. Butters was gonna be responsible for my death in a matter of seconds if he didn't tell me what he meant.

"How?" I asked gently.

"Ken, I actually feel something for you. I love you." he said without so much as a stutter. "I don't wanna be just one of your experiments, Kenny. I'd cut my wrists if you broke my heart." he whispered as a pain shot through my own beating muscle.

"Why?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. "Why…? How…? What the fucking hell…? What makes you think you're just another one of my experiments, Butters?" I asked hurt. I bet the pain showed on my face. Hope it did, so I could make his ass feel guilty. "Butters, I need you. I really do love you. You are so beautiful to me, and every word, every gesture I've made towards you, it's all real. I love you." I said softly. "I gave up my perverseness for you." I said softly. "I have not touched one single person, in a long while." I said softly. "Because."

There was something about him. I couldn't put my finger on it. But he looked, angelic somehow. Whoa. Good word, Ken. He was my everything.

"I don't wanna get hurt." he pleaded.

"Neither do I. That's why, I know you and I are perfect for each other. Because lately, things have gotten so bad between your mom and dad, and my mom and dad, and balancing it all out is us." I said trying to make sense of the last sentence.

In silence, we both lay. It was a thoughtful one. I knew he was thinking about what I had just said. Suddenly, there were thuds, and I heard my mom and dad starting up again. Oh, fuck. Why on an empty stomach? Butters wrapped his arms around my neck, and cupped his hands over my ears. Suddenly, he was kissing me, and I was gone. All I could hear was someone's strongly beating heart. Or two hearts, I think. I could hear one fierce one, and one strong, slow one. I'm guessing I was the fierce one. Adrenaline had begun coursing through my blood, telling me to run for it. But my little blonde's lips were glued to mine, and his tongue was exploring me. Oh, he felt so fucking good!

He uncupped my ears, and I smiled down at him. He smiled at me as well, and we both burst into laughter. I wrapped my arms around my little blonde's shoulders, and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's over." he said smiling.

"Thank you, Butter Scotch." I said smiling. "See, I need people like you around."

"Me, too." he said seriously. "I'm gonna get grounded."

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever gotten grounded for?" I asked grinning.

"Not organizing the pantry." he said as we both broke into another spell of laughter. "Dad put hamburger helper in his coffee to prove a point." he said wiping tears from his eyes. "It was so messed up." My clean mouthed Butters was back. Damn.

"What do you wanna do today, love?" I asked.

"Go find food." Butters said as I slid off him.

"All right." I said sighing. "I'm just gonna be cold as hell."

"Technically," Butters said simply. "Heck is hot. Fiery. So, that's a paradox."

"P-para-what now? You're gonna make my head explode." I said smiling.

It was in a smooth peaceful silence that we both tried to get dressed. Even after we pulled our jackets on, we both still felt cold as hell as all the warmth remained in the sheets. We both stumbled to the bathroom, and I brushed my teeth beside him. I guess he came prepared as well.

"Kenny, you and your friend want waffles?" my mom asked as she came walking over to us.

"No. I'm going out." I said as Butters kind of shrank away from her.

"All right then, you two have a good time."

We both left to the nearest Village In. It was quiet, and Butters brought us both a couple things. We sat eating in silence, and I felt like something was wrong. Why?

"Mom, can I come home with a friend?" Butters asked. "Kenny. Yeah, him. I'm gonna help him with some work. I already told you the first day of semester. I have him in most of my classes. Fine." he said hanging up.

"So, you're going to my house." he said smiling at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Butters:

The next month was probably one of the best of my life. Kenny seemed real. He really did love me, and he really did want me that way. But was I ready for this? We were both each other's shelter.

I'd be over at his place, after lying to my mom and dad saying I'd be at Stan's, Eric's, or Kyle's. Kenny and I would be talking, and the fighting between his parents would begin. He would go white, and shake a little, and I'd throw myself at him, and cup my hands over his ears. My lips would capture his, and we'd lay there holding tight to each other. Kenny looked like he needed me. Just as I looked like I needed him.

He'd be over at my house, and we'd be doing our homework, when my mom and dad would yell. My mom would start crying, and my dad would start yelling at her. Kenny would turn to me, and stare for a second, before he set the books aside, and wrapped me up in a tight hug. He'd cup his hands over my ears, and kiss me. Whenever Kenny did that, everything was okay. His lips were soothing, and calming. I felt okay. He was protecting me. He was Mysterion. He was agile, strong, he cared. I saw it in him. He'd wait until my mom and dad were done yelling, and then, he'd uncup his hands from my ears. He'd kiss me, and smile.

"My innocent sweet little Butter Cup doesn't need to hear his fucking parents yell." he would whisper sweetly into my ear. "He's too damn sweet for that."

"Kenny." I'd say as I returned his kiss and held him close.

Kenny:

It happened again. I had gotten into a fight with Clyde about something that I can't even remember now. Oh, yeah. About Butters. He had been yelling and shouting that I was a loser. I was setting both of us up to fail, and Butters was going to get hurt in the end. Butters was yelling, trying to separate us, but it was too late. I fell off the curb just as a semi-truck came driving by. I heard screaming and I felt so much pain before I blacked out.

When I woke up in my bed, I closed my eyes and listened. The good thing about being Mysterion, and really having powers, was that I could put them to great use. I heard someone crying far off. It was Butters. Today was a Sunday morning. I looked at the clock and I saw it was seven in the morning. I quickly got out of bed, and got dressed. I climbed out of my window, and ran as fast as my legs would let me. I arrived at Butter's place, and the drive was empty accept for his little car. I banged on the door, and screamed out at the top of my lungs.

"Leopold!" I yelled. "Let me in! Let me in!" I yelled.

There was no sound, or movement. I moaned and took a look around. I don't know why, but I dug my hands in my pockets, and took out my pocket knife. Then, I jimmied the lock and let myself in. I threw the knife back into my jacket pocket and ran as fast as I could after slamming the door shut. I ran up the stairs almost falling over, and burst into Butter's room. The boy was lying on his bed with the pillow pressing into his face. I could hear his muffled sobs as I walked in. I ran to him, and pulled the pillow away from his tear streaming eyes.

"Don't cry!" I said in a moan as I pulled the boy into my arms. "Don't cry, baby! No! Don't cry, Leopold." I whispered kissing him gently. "No, Butter Cup. Don't cry! I'm right beside you." I muttered.

"K-Kenny?" he gasped. "You were supposed… But you died!" he sobbed. "I saw! Oh, I'm going insane!" he moaned. "No! No!" Butters began to cry again as I rocked his little frame back and forth. My heart beating fast.

"Butters?" I whispered. "I have to talk to you."

"No!" he sobbed. "You're leaving!" he moaned. "I knew you were gonna screw up with me!" he sobbed. "Oh, Gosh! Oh, no!" he moaned.

"No, Butters. I need to make you feel better!" I pleaded. "Please, Butters! I need to make you understand! Otherwise, you won't be able to handle me."

"Will you hear me out?" I asked.

"S-S-sure." he moaned sadly.

So, I told him everything. I told him about my life, and how things happened. I told him, expecting everything to be fixed.

"So, when you have a nightmare, it's not. It's real. I really do die." I whispered sadly.

"Kenny!" he sobbed. "I can't do this anymore!" he moaned. "It really hurts so bad to see you like that, and no one else remembers but me!" he sobbed.

"Don't you see?" I asked. "I'm so fucking glad that you remember! Because no one else remembers! Because no one else remembers that you're Chaos and I'm Mysterion! Because we're the only two who know that South Park is fucked up!" I said as tears fell from my own eyes. "Because you're the glimmer of hope in my whole patch of cloud." I moaned. "Because without you, everything would still be fucking screwed. Damn, Leopold! I mean, we both remember my deaths! My painful, excruciating deaths!" I moaned. "I love you that much more for it. You're my everything."

He wrapped his arms around me tighter, and held on for dear life. "Kenny." he whispered. "I'm so glad to see you." he said kissing me deeply. "I love you, Ken."

"Me too, Butter Cup." I whispered softly as I held him.

Butters:

"You could easily kill him." Kyle said as Kenny totally own Stan at a game they were playing on the gamesphere. "Use a cheat move."

"Don't egg him on!" Stan yelled as his character was thrown to the ground.

"This is so sweet." Cartman said as he lay on the floor with Kyle.

"Fuck you guys." Stan said trying to pin Kenny's character down. "Aw, aw! Kenny! Not fair!"

It was a week after the last death I'd witnessed. It took a while to be able to deal with it, but I figure it was worth it. After all, Kenny was mine. I was his. As long as I didn't try anything stupid. As long as I didn't try to kill myself. Everything would be fine. If Kenny did die again, he'd be back the very next day. But would I be able to deal with that? I snuggled deeper into him as I lay in his arms. He was hitting his thin fingers on the controller beating Stan's butt completely.

"Fuck! I'm dead!" Stan moaned. "Well, what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

"Eat food." Kenny yawned. "I can never have enough food."

We all laughed. "That's for sure." I said laughing. "Gee, I wonder why."

That weekend I spent at "Kyle's." place. I felt so content as I lay in Kenny's arms. The place was empty, and I knew we wouldn't have to deal with anything for a while. So, before I realized what was happening, I opened my big mouth.

"Will you take me?" I whispered.

Kenny froze his stroking of my face as he looked down at me with a stunned expression on his face. He stared for a couple seconds.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. "Do what, now?"

"Take me." I said softly. "There's no one here. Take me, Ken."

"I, I said… I mean, what?" he gasped. "Butter Scotch?"

"Please, Kenny." I said softly. "I love you. Make love to me."

His cerulean eyes melted under mine, and he smiled brightly. "I will." he whispered softly. "I will, Leopold."

I helped him get out of his jeans, and slid his jockeys down. He gently did the same thing to me. I smiled as I spotted that o too familiar ten inches, with his well hung organs. He smiled as he saw me staring.

"Nothing like what you expected, huh?" he asked.

"Actually, it's not like I haven't seen it before." I said smiling. "People see it all the time when you decide to get hard in school. You don't seem to mind."

"It's just a dick. Guys have them, and everyone's seen one. Whether they wanna admit it or not." he said smiling.

"You talk too much." I moaned. "Please, Ken."

I took him in my mouth, now used to the taste as I sucked him off to full erection. Soon, it was ready to be done. I smiled as I laid myself down on a spot on the bed. He grinned down at me as he lifted my legs up and spread me a little wider.

"Here." he said taking one of my hands. "Squeeze when you feel pain." he said softly. "Because then, I can stop."

Kenny was gentle. He gently slid the head of his erection into me with a pop. We both waited until I was used to it, before he gently started easing himself inward. I felt a little bit of a burn, but not too much. Soon, the older boy was in. We both waited, Kenny was being generous in my opinion. He waited until I looked him in the eyes and nodded. He smiled devilishly at me, and I flinched a little.

"What?" I asked. "What's that look for?"

"Oh, you'll see." he said simply. "Just you wait, Mister!"

Kenny started stroking in and out gently at first. I saw a look of concentration on his face, and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I let out a moan as my cock grew to its full size.

"Jack pot!" he yelled laughing. "I found your sweet spot, baby!" he moaned. "Yes! I found it! Yes!"

Kenny:

The younger boy was shaking beneath me as I stroked quicker, in and out. I was dead on hitting his prostate as I stroked. Butters was moaning and gasping beneath me. Calling out, and begging for me to give him more. He was gasping for breath as I plunged deeper.

"Deeper, Ken! Deeper! Go… harder!" he moaned. "Please! Yes!" he gasped. "Kenny!" he moaned. "Oh, Kenny! My Kenny!" he declared as I stroked in and out.

My heart soared and I felt triumphant as he shouted. Really, Butters? I was yours? I told you you couldn't resist a McCormick's touch. I told you.

Soon, he lifted his head up and captured my mouth. I was kissing him deeply as I stroked faster. Soon, the boy's hips raised and he let out an animalistic scream. He crumpled as his seed exploded all over us. I rode his orgasm to the end, gently stroking into him, and stroking his length while I kissed him. Oh, Butters. My beautiful little Butter Ball.

Just as I stroked, he clamped tightly around me, and I found myself exploding. He moaned as I filled his insides, claiming him. Marking him for mine. Butters was mine. He sighed as I fell on top of him, and his eyes closed.

"I love you, Kenny." he said trying to regain himself. "I love you so much."

"Me too, Butter Cup. Don't forget that. No matter how long I'm gone." I said softly. "Although, with you around, I might die less and less."

"I hope so." he said softly. "Because I just don't wanna deal with that every time you die." he said sighing. "It really hurts, Kenny."

"Gee, cuz I don't get to go through pain either, brother." I said laughing as he laughed.

Just as we both got partly dressed, mom and dad came home. I hoped they wouldn't start yelling at each other, but hey. It was all a dashed hope once mom said something that set dad yelling again. Soon, Butters had his hands over my ears, and was kissing me again. Oh, God. When he kissed me, I melted into him. I fell to pieces as my heart soared and I couldn't pull away. Oh, Butters. You feel so good. Everything was okay, with my little blonde around. I was safe. I didn't care so much about my mom and dad fighting. It was fine.

Butters:

"Butter Scotch!" I jumped at the sound of the name. "I'm home, baby!"

I left everything. I decided I could go to college here. It was cheap, and I could stay with Kenny. Because he was my whole world. He was everything to me, just like he told me time and time again, that I was to him. He became the owner of that 711, and I found myself working at Park High School as the counselor. Who knows what the heck happened to Mackey. Mom and dad had finally split once I turned eighteen. Not knowing how much good they were doing me, they left me the house, and they each moved away to their separate paths. Kenny and I graduated together, as Walking partners. Then, there was Stan and Wendy, Kyle and Cartman, and so many more that I really don't give a darn about. So, now, it was now. Kenny was and will always be mine.

"Kit-chen!" I said drawing the word out in a long tone. "Doing taxes!"

Kenny came walking into the dining room and shouted. "You're grrrrounded, Mister! Not only are you sitting down, but you're enjoying yourself!"

Both of us laughed hard as he imitated my dad. What a moron! My dad, not Kenny.

"So, guess who else is hooking up?" he asked.

"Don't tell me. Eric and Kyle?" I asked yawning. "Those two were a given."

"Yeah, they were. Weren't they?" he asked as he came and scooped me up. "I'm always gonna love that God didn't let you grow into a tall guy." he said as he tossed me into the air and caught me again. "You're average height, and light." he observed. "You're throwable."

"Great." I said feeling a little strange. "Am I also human shield material?" I asked.

"No my dear Leopold." he said giving me a deep kiss. "You are not."

Three nights later found Kenny and I lying peacefully under the covers. He was holding me so tight while he slept. I forgot. I never worked on those abandonment issues with him for the last ten years. I looked at my clock, and saw it was five in the morning. Kenny hadn't died in about six months. The last death was a fire caused by his foolishness to light a candle for me. Something happened, and the flames had spread. I tried to get him to the hospital, and he made it. But he ended up dying from the severity of the burns. The next day, the nurses and doctors never remembered treating him. He was not even in the records that they took him in. Well, darn.

"I love waking up beside you." he whispered as he stroked my cheek with one rough finger. "It's perfection at it's fullest."

I was quiet. He laughed as he spotted my expression in the grey light from the rising son. "Are you not gushy today?" he asked.

"I just, don't wanna sound gay." I said laughing.

"It's you and me, Butter Cup. You can sound as gay as you want." he said smiling. "Now, let's try this again." He cleared his throat.

"I love waking up with you. It's perfection to the fullest." he stated again.

"Oh, Kenny!" I moaned as I hugged him really tight. He was Mysterion. He was the immortal. My immortal. He could handle me squeezing the shit out of his steel body. "Kenny!" I moaned as I kissed him.

"Oh, much better, Butter Cup." he said returning my kiss and holding me just as tight. "Much, much better."

"Ken?" I asked as a thought hit me. "Why do you always fall asleep tangling yourself into me?" I asked. "In ways that only result in me waking you up if I ever need to get up before you?"

The silence was unbelievable. It sounded loud.

"Uh, I don't." he said yawning. "Maybe it's a coincidence."

"No. Since we were kids, when I sleep anywhere near you, you cling to me. Kyle told me you did it to him and Stan too. Eric said once you two stayed at his place, and he woke up not knowing who was who. Are you afraid?" I asked. "Because I'm not gonna leave you."

"I don't… I mean…" He was having trouble talking again. "You know, I don't notice it."

"Yeah. Like I'll fall asleep next to you, and I'll wake up under you." I observed. "It's not that I mind or anything. It's just, I'm wondering. Kind of makes me feel protected, actually."

"Then?" he asked. "Why ask?"

"Because I want you to know, that I'm not going anywhere." I said simply. "I promise."

"I'm so fucking sorry." he said as he clutched me to his chest.

"For what?" I asked.

"For the damn ninja star in your eye." he muttered as he kissed my cheek gently.

"Fuck that!" I said without thinking. "Uh, sorry. Gee wizz. I need to cut my cursin'."

"Oh, Butter Cup. You're not nine anymore." he said softly. "Anyway. I am very sorry about the star."

"It don't matter, Kenny. I got it out, and the dog incident only grounded me for a week."

"You spend more time being grounded than the teenage sluts hanging out by the pond." he said laughing. "Anyway. We talk too much, baby." he said softly. "Way… too much."

REVIEW!


End file.
